


Vi resa oss upp under stjärnor som glimma

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Skandi Smut, fortsättning på julkalendern
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Inte för att Isak egentligen bryr sig mer om julen än han gjort tidigare år, men i år har det ändå känts… annorlunda. Han har på sätt och vis faktiskt sett fram emot den.Eller, sett fram emot kanske är att förenkla det hela. Men han har i alla fall inte tänkt jobba på julafton. Inte i år.Hade inte, rättare sagt. Hur det blir med julen nu har han faktiskt ingen aning om.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279781
Comments: 45
Kudos: 81





	Vi resa oss upp under stjärnor som glimma

**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas ni fortfarande kommer ihåg Isak och Even från förra årets julkalender – det gör vi! Vi har båda varit upptagna med att skriva massor av annat sedan i påskas, men kunde inte låta bli att återvända till det här universumet när det nu har gått ett år. (Ett helt år! Kan ni fatta?)
> 
> Tack till finaste Immy för att du läste igenom den här åt oss, du är bäst. ❤️

Näsan ilar till av köld när Isak lyfter ansiktet och ser upp på dekorationerna som hänger över gatan. 

Det är mörkt ute, men Oslo är upplyst av miljontals ljus. I varenda fönster syns ljusstakar och julstjärnor, affärerna kör sista ruschen innan jul och affärsgatorna formligen exploderar av glitter och konstsnö, julgranar och tomtar.

Snö och slask och is i en enda sörja, upptrampade stigar på trottoarerna som förvandlas till is varje natt, grus som alltid lyckas ta sig in i kängorna. 

Inte för att Isak egentligen bryr sig mer om julen än han gjort tidigare år, men i år har det ändå känts… annorlunda. Han har på sätt och vis faktiskt sett fram emot den.

Eller, sett fram emot kanske är att förenkla det hela. Men han har i alla fall inte tänkt jobba på julafton. Inte i år.

_Hade_ inte, rättare sagt. Hur det blir med julen nu har han faktiskt ingen aning om. 

Inte nu, efter att han och Even har bråkat. Efter att Isak bara gick rakt ut genom dörren utan att se sig om. Som en jävla tonåring.

_Fan._

Kylan svider i händerna, vantarna fick han förstås inte med sig. Inte mössan eller plånboken heller. 

Han har ingen aning om varför benen tog honom just hit, han bara gick och gick efter att ha slängt igen dörren bakom sig. Men på något sätt hamnade han här, ironiskt nog. Tillbaka där allt började.

Ett år sedan, i början av december. Då gick han här varje dag på väg till jobbet, utan en aning om vem som snart skulle checka in i taksviten och vända upp och ner på hans liv helt och hållet.

Ett år och fem dagar, för att vara exakt.

Även om han skulle ha glömt precis vilken dag det var de träffades för första gången, kommer han alltid att komma ihåg det efter i tisdags. Even hade väntat på honom hemma när han kom hem från jobbet, tända ljus och middag och fucking _nybakade pepparkakor_ för att fira. 

Isak _hade_ tänkt på att det var precis ett år sedan, förstås, men visste inte riktigt hur stor grej han borde göra av det. Har ju inte varit tillsammans med någon så här länge förut.

Har fortfarande inte riktigt koll på hur man gör sådana här… par-saker, liksom. Om det blir töntigt, eller för mycket. 

Evens ögon hade glittrat i skenet av de levande ljusen när de åt och Isak hade nästan skämts för att han inte hittat på något just den här dagen. Hade lovat sig själv att överraska Even med något riktigt fint på julafton istället. 

Och nu är han inte ens säker på att de kommer att fira den tillsammans. 

Egentligen var det väl naivt att tänka att den här julen skulle bli mindre komplicerad bara för att han har en pojkvän nu. Som att han skulle kunna stänga in sig i en bubbla med Even och bara njuta av långa, lediga dagar hela julhelgen, de två tillsammans. 

Men rent krasst så vet han ju att ingenting är så enkelt. 

Allt började kanske på sätt och vis när hans pappa träffade Åse. Isak har bara mött henne en gång, för en månad sedan ungefär, och hon verkade väl i och för sig trevlig, men nu ska hon alltså fira jul med Isaks familj.

Inte för att Isak borde ha något att säga till om, han som inte ens brydde sig om att komma hem till pappa på julafton i flera år – men, alltså. Det är ju _jul._

Rent intellektuellt så fattar han ju att det inte är något fel med att hans pappa… går vidare, mamma har liksom varit död i över åtta år och det är väl bara naturligt, men. Det är inte alltid känslorna hänger med i vad hjärnan säger. Inte ens för honom.

Mest kanske han egentligen är orolig för hur Lea kommer att känna. Inte så att han har frågat – han vill väl kanske inte börja riva i det – men han undrar om pappa ens har frågat henne vad hon tycker? 

Han hade bara råkat nämna det när Isak pratade i telefon med honom i onsdags. _Det vore så roligt om ni kom förbi, Åse ska ju vara här också._

Sedan dess har det gnagt i magen. 

Isak tänkte förstås prata med Even om det – han skulle säkert kommit med något bra råd, eller gjort det bättre bara genom att lyssna. Men innan han hann göra det ringde Evens mamma och bjöd hem dem till Sandefjord på julafton.

Evens ögon lyste när han lagt på, när han frågade om Isak ville fira hemma hos dem i år. Ansiktet fullt av förväntan över att få visa Isak allt om hur en jul _borde_ vara, få ta hand om honom och visa att han är en del av Evens familj nu. 

Och det enda Isak kunde tänka på var Lea. 

Att de liksom precis hittat tillbaka till varandra, sakta börjat laga den där sprickan mellan sig som åren helt utan kontakt gjort både bredare och djupare. Att hon kanske till och med hoppats på att Isak skulle komma på julafton, och att Even skulle följa med – Isak vet att hon gillar Even, och varje gång de setts alla tre och Even engagerat sig i hennes skolprojekt eller bara diskuterat någon obskyr film med henne så är det som att hjärtat inte riktigt fått plats i bröstet på honom. 

Skulle hon liksom bara bli sittande själv där istället, med pappa och hans nya tjej? 

Sviken av Isak _igen,_ liksom.

Samtidigt var han där på julafton förra året, och det är ju inte som att han bryr sig lika mycket om julen som Even gör.

Even som har pyntat hela deras lägenhet, som har pratat så mycket om hur glad han är att ingen av dem jobbar på julen i år så att de kan fira tillsammans, hur mysigt det ska bli att vara lediga ihop. Hur det känts som att det nästan är _det_ som drivit Even på sistone, när jobbet har krävt extra mycket och kvällarna tillsammans blivit få och korta. Att snart, snart är det jul och de ska få vara tillsammans. 

Och det sista Isak ville var att släcka den där ivriga glöden i Evens ögon och göra honom besviken.

_Fan._ Varför kunde han inte bara säga som det var? 

Det svider bakom ögonlocken när han tänker på i påskas och hur han gick omkring och höll all oro över att flytta ihop inom sig. Hur han lovat sig själv att aldrig göra så igen. Att inte stänga ute Even, utan berätta om det som gnager. Det blir ju alltid, _alltid,_ bättre då.

Men inte fan är Isak särskilt bra på att lyssna på sig själv när det bara… kör ihop sig inuti.

Ända sedan det där telefonsamtalet har han burit på en ständigt gnagande känsla i magen som ätit sig djupare, något trångt i bröstet, huvudet som en blandning av bomull och strama knutar, fullt av tankeloopar som bara börjat om och om utan att kunna tänkas hela vägen ut.

De två sista nätterna har till och med hans gamla sömnlöshet gjort sig påmind; sådär när han har vaknat strax efter två, utmattad men utan att kunna somna om. Och han har ju inte velat väcka Even. 

Istället har han bara legat där och stirrat i taket precis som på gymnasiet, lyssnat på Evens jämna, lugna andning bredvid. Övervägt att tassa ut till badrummet och ta en av Evens sömntabletter, men bestämt sig för att där går fan gränsen.

Inte för att han har vetat vad han ska göra istället.

Det är klart att Even har märkt att det varit något. Inte så att han frågat Isak rakt ut, mer att det känts som att han _ansträngt_ sig lite för att verka avslappnad, att skoja och småprata precis som vanligt. Som om han väntat på att Isak ska komma till honom och prata om det som tyngt honom. 

Det brukar funka. Men av någon anledning, kanske på grund av rädslan att göra Even ledsen, så har Isak inte kunnat få ur sig ett enda ord om det, trots att Even bara varit där, tålmodig och väntande.

_Fan._ Han förtjänar verkligen inte någon som Even.

För idag gick det bara inte mer. 

Han vet egentligen inte vad som hände. Bara att han vaknade i morse efter bara några få timmars sömn med en ännu större klump i magen än dagen innan, och att den liksom bara vägrade släppa. Kände att han verkligen _borde_ säga något idag, att han _måste._ Och trots att det _egentligen_ borde vara så enkelt att prata om en så banal sak som var de ska fira jul, så bara... knöt sig orden i halsen varje gång han försökte. 

Tankarna bara fortsatte mala på, och oron släppte knappt ens när de hade sex efter frukost; bara några få minuters befriande vitt brus precis innan och efter att han kom, men strax efteråt var den tillbaka igen. Följde med dem in i duschen, till köket, överallt.

Det räckte med en liten skämtsam pik från Even om att Isak som vanligt inte tömt sumpen ur kaffemaskinen för att det skulle börja krypa i fötterna på honom. Han _fattade_ ju att Even bara försökte få allt att vara som vanligt och lätta på stämningen, att det var ett sätt att vilja bryta Isaks molande tystnad, men just då var det inte det minsta kul. Det enda han klarade var att blänga på Even och gå och sätta sig i soffan. Ta ett par djupa andetag för att inte snäsa tillbaka.

Och sedan kom Even och damp ner bredvid honom och frågade, säkert i ett försök att ta tillbaka skämtet och byta ämne, hur Isak tyckte att de skulle göra på julafton.

Ett bättre tillfälle att prata om det kunde han knappast fått. Men inte var Isaks hjärna med på det.

Istället för att säga som det var, svarade han bara undvikande. Sade att han inte tyckte det var så viktigt. Kastade tillbaka frågan, undrade vad Even ville.

Och när Even lade huvudet på sned och log och sade att nu ville han ju veta vad _Isak_ tyckte, så körde det bara ihop sig totalt. 

_Jag sade ju att jag inte vet. Sluta tjata._

Och fastän han visste att Even hade rätt i att det inte var så länge kvar och att det till och med vore skönt att bestämma något, så blev han plötslig bara så arg. 

Arg på att Even inte släppte ämnet, på att han pushade, på att han sade att hans föräldrar säkert ville veta ifall de kommer. Att de skulle tycka det var så roligt om Isak var med. 

Till slut började det bara brusa i öronen, och han började bli sådär arg som han inte kan minnas att han varit sedan han gick i gymnasiet. Sådär så att det bara blev vitt i huvudet och händerna började skaka. Synen som en tunnel, så att han bara liksom registrerade i utkanten av synfältet att Evens ögonbryn knöt ihop sig, att hans mun rörde sig utan att det kom några ljud.

_Jag kan inte._

Han vet inte om han faktiskt sa det eller om tanken bara ekade högt i hans huvud. Vet bara att han reste sig, slet med sig jackan från kroken i hallen och gick. Fegade ur, flydde. Stannade inte ens när han hörde Even ropa efter honom, utan sprang ner för trapporna. 

Hade han stannat kvar vet han inte vad han hade sagt. Allt som byggts upp under flera dagar, hela veckan, låg packat så hårt där i bröstet. Fult och ruttet och Even skulle inte ha förtjänat att få det kastat i ansiktet även om Isak var så ilsken att han skakade. 

Och det värsta var att han inte ens var särskilt arg på Even. Mer på sig själv, på hur jävla omöjlig han är, hur han ens kan _vara_ sådan här fast han är fucking 25.

De har aldrig bråkat förut. Inte på det här sättet.

Aldrig med tystnad och kyla, inte utan att reda ut det. Aldrig med en igensmälld dörr. 

Fan fan _fan._

Kan man ens bråka så här och bli sams igen? Eller är det kört nu?

Fingrarna värker trots att han stoppat händerna i fickorna, kylan tar sig in överallt nu när adrenalinet har sipprat ut och den värsta ilskan har lagt sig.

Han var så jävla arg och frustrerad när han gick hemifrån att han inte ens fick med sig mobilen. Den ligger väl fortfarande på laddning på nattduksbordet där han lade den efter frukosten, innan de lade sig i soffan för att se på film och Even stack in sina varma fingrar under tröjan på honom och –

_Fan._ Var det sista gången han fick känna Evens händer på sig? Kommer han ens att vilja ta i Isak på det sättet igen?

Är han bara överdrivet dramatisk som tänker så? 

Han vet inte, han har ju aldrig haft det såhär med någon. Aldrig haft det såhär bra. 

Både han och Even har jobbat mycket i höst. Långa dagar på varsitt håll, men de har alltid kommit hem till varandra, och för första gången på – han vet inte ens hur länge – så har Isak _längtat hem._ Att få komma hem till Even, till _dem,_ att få en kyss i hallen och att laga mat tillsammans, har överträffat allt han kunnat drömma om. Han visste inte att det gick att ha det så, att han någonsin skulle kunna få det. 

Kanske kan Even förlåta honom för att han fan aldrig klarar att säga som det är. För att han bara drog mitt i alltihopa. För att han inte ens kunde säga vart han skulle ta vägen.

Kanske Even förstår att han bara behövde ta sig ut innan något gick sönder. Kanske han väntar på Isak där hemma och kan tänka sig att lyssna.

Kanske har Isak inte förstört allt.

Det känns fortfarande sårigt och ömt i bröstet, men Isak kan ändå inte låta bli att känna en liten tunn låga av hopp flimra till därinne.

Han borde gå hem.

Han kör ner handen i byxfickan på ren reflex innan han minns att mobilen är kvar hemma. Plånboken också. Helvete. Det går ju inte ens att ta spårvagnen hem utan dem – och det kommer att ta minst en halvtimme att gå hem. Utan mössa och vantar.

Ryggen känns fortfarande lite svettig under jackan, men benen är kalla och stela, och när han ser spårvagnen komma rasslande runt hörnet tar det bara ett par sekunder innan han bestämmer sig och börjar springa till hållplatsen.

Han är van sedan sin panka gymnasietid att ta sittplatsen längst bak till vänster, utom synhåll för föraren men ändå med uppsikt över dörrarna och tid att hinna kliva av ifall en kontrollant går på. 

Senaste gången han åkte spårvagn satt de också på den här platsen. Even bredvid honom, med handen i hans och axeln i perfekt höjd för Isak att luta kinden emot.

Han kan nästan känna lukten av Evens schampo i näsan om han sluter ögonen, det där billiga Head’n’Shoulders som Even använt ända sedan de träffades. Det får hela hans mage att fyllas med en längtan som är så stark att han nästan känner sig yr, samtidigt som han mår illa vid tanken på att han inte vet vad som väntar honom där hemma.

Är det en Even som kommer att dra in honom i famnen, som kommer att omsluta honom med värmen från sin kropp och få honom att känna sig trygg igen?

Eller kanske en Even han aldrig sett förut, med kalla, avvisande ögon och stel rygg, som ber honom att ta sina saker och gå?

Tänk om Even inte ens är hemma?

Det gör ont i magen när spårvagnen kränger förbi en korsning, och lysrörsljuset får hans fingrar att se nästan blåa ut. Gruset på golvet ligger i en sörja av smält snö och smuts, och Isak både vill och inte vill att hans – _deras_ – hållplats ska vara nästa.

Han sluter ögonen, sväljer ner illamåendet, känner hur huvudet dunkar av trötthet och sorg. 

Hela kroppen huttrar till när han kliver av spårvagnen, han har inte hunnit få upp värmen fastän han suttit bredvid ett element hela vägen hem. Thaien på hörnet är öppen, det är den nästan alltid. Deras go to-ställe när ingen av dem orkar laga mat. 

Kanske borde han stanna till där? Ta med Evens favoritmat hem? Den där starka gröncurryn med biff och vårrullar? 

Så minns han. _Plånboken._

Det är inte mycket annat han kan göra än att bita ihop och bara – gå hem.

Stegen ekar i trapphuset när han drar sig uppför ledstången med stela armar. Nycklarna ligger i alla fall i fickan ifall Even har dragit hemifrån.

Isak skulle knappast klandra honom ifall han valt att göra det.

Han stannar en kort stund utanför deras dörr, med handen på handtaget, och andas. Sväljer tungt mot klumpen i halsen, och tar sats.

Men innan han hinner känna på dörren öppnas den, och innanför står Even.

Med håret åt alla håll, som om han dragit handen genom det alldeles för många gånger, halvöppen mun, och röda, svullna ögon. Som om han har gråtit.

En våg av dåligt samvete slår över Isak – _det är ditt fel, hur kunde du, jag har varit så orolig och du bara_ – och han biter sig i läppen. Ska precis samla mod för att be om ursäkt och fråga om Even vill att han ska gå igen, när Even tar ett steg framåt. 

Han ser på Isak i några sekunder, alldeles stilla, med en blick som ser rädd ut, nästan vantrogen, som att han knappt tror på att Isak är här.

Och sedan slår han armarna om Isak, tätt och hårt och nära, håller hans huvud mot sin axel, en varm nästipp mot Isaks kalla öra, fuktig andedräkt mot hans hals.

“Baby. Förlåt,” viskar Even, och Isak tror knappt sina öron.

“Det är ju – ju jag som ska säga förlåt.” 

Hans röst låter tjock och tunn på samma gång, instängd och burkig med Evens hand över hans öra, och han hör Even dra ett djupt andetag inne i bröstet, känner honom ta ett ännu fastare grepp runt hans rygg.

“Nej, men – jag skulle aldrig ha pressat dig så där,” säger Even, och vrider överkroppen fram och tillbaka så att han nästan vaggar Isak. “Jag märkte ju att det var jobbigt för dig att prata om allt det där, men jag bara – fortsatte tjata på dig.”

Isak försöker skaka på huvudet, vill säga att det inte är _Evens_ fel, det är ju han som måste bli bättre på att prata om grejer, men halsen är för tjock, och innan han får ut något drar Even efter andan igen.

“Men du. Isak.” Even släpper lite på greppet om hans huvud, stryker honom över håret, en tumme mot hans tinning. “Fan, snälla dra inte iväg så där. Jag blev så jävla orolig.”

Det bränner fortfarande bakom Isaks ögonlock, men nu är det inte så mycket rädsla längre, utan bilder av en nervös Even gående fram och tillbaka på golvet, av hur han säkert ringt Isaks mobil men bara hört att den legat och vibrerat på nattduksbordet –

“Jag ska aldrig göra så igen,” viskar han mot Evens bröstkorg, och så fort orden är ute ur hans mun vet han att han menar dem. “Förlåt. Jag bara–”

Han sväljer, letar efter orden som kan förklara hur allt bara knöt sig inuti, varför det bara inte _gick,_ men blir avbruten av Evens läppar mot sina. Mjuka och varma, Evens händer på hans kinder, fransar mot hans ögonlock. 

“Jag vill bara – aldrig bråka med dig igen,” mumlar han mot Evens läppar, för det är det enda han klarar att få ur sig just nu. 

Evens fingrar är fasta och mjuka mot hans tinningar, pannan varm mot hans, och han griper tag om Isaks ansikte. “Du. Baby. Det är inte så farligt att vara osams ibland. Det går bra.”

“Nej, det gör det ju inte.” Han känner tårarna svida i halsen igen, försöker svälja undan. “Jag kan ju inte fucking prata om grejer, och–”

_Hur länge kan du stå ut med det här, liksom?_

“Isak. Det går bra.” Even kysser honom igen, lite mer insisterande den här gången, läppar som dröjer sig kvar. “Jag vet att du kan det. Du kan bara – ingen stress, okej?”

Isak sluter ögonen, känner Evens andedräkt kittla mot hans överläpp, hans stora, trygga handflator mot kinderna. Försöker slappna av tillräckligt för att kyssa honom tillbaka, få läpparna att bli mjuka igen. 

Han vill så gärna tro på Even, följa honom vart han än vill, tro lika mycket på sig själv som Even tror på honom, han _vill_ det–

Han lyfter armarna och lägger händerna på Evens överarmar. Griper tag om hans axlar i ett försök att visa att han inte tänker gå igen. Nickar mot Evens panna, känner värmen från Evens kropp mot hans, försöker låta den smälta in i honom själv och fylla honom med lugn.

“Okej.”

Even stryker tummarna över hans kinder, och Isak känner hans axlar röra sig upp och ner under sina händer, som att han tar sats för att säga något.

“Fan, Isak. Förlåt om jag överreagerade.” Evens röst är lika djup som den brukar, men lite skrovlig, som att den börjar fransa sig i kanterna. “Jag blev bara så jävla rädd att du… att du inte skulle vilja komma hem till mig igen.”

Isak tar ett fastare tag om hans överarmar, lyfter hakan och ser honom rakt in i ögonen. 

Lika blå som alltid, inte lika röda runtomkring längre, inte rädda och oroliga som när Even öppnade dörren, men mörkare, öppna. Som att Even verkligen menar det han säger, och att han hoppas att Isak ska kunna vara lika ärlig tillbaka.

Och nästa sak Isak säger är bara helt sann, och inte det minsta svår att få ut.

“Jag vill alltid komma hem till dig.” 

Even biter sig i läppen och ler, och det skymtar något blankt i hans ögonvrå innan han lägger näsan mot Isaks igen. 

“Jag också.” Evens röst låter nästan grötig nu, mörk och ljus på samma gång. “Shit Isak, jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra om vi–”

Even tystnar innan han sväljer, ljudligt och tjockt, och låter sin ena hand glida upp och lägga sig runt Isaks nacke.

“Inte jag heller.” Det kommer ut som en viskning, men Isak vet att Even hör honom – känner hur han tar ett fastare tag med handen, hur han trycker pannan hårdare mot hans.

Nästa kyss varar ännu längre än den förra, först bara deras läppar som vilar mot varandra, innan Isak låter sina händer glida upp över Evens rygg och omfamna honom hela vägen runt om. 

Even suckar mot hans mun när deras bröst möts. Fortsätter hålla ett fast tag om Isaks nacke samtidigt som han lägger den andra armen runt hans midja, så att de håller om varandra, båda två.

Isak vill aldrig att Even ska släppa. Vill stå så här för evigt i Evens trygga, säkra famn, med hans mjuka läppar mot sina och värmen från hans kropp längs hela sig.

Han drar Even ännu närmare, pressar med armarna mot hans skuldror så att det nästan blir trångt att andas, men det gör ingenting. Det enda han vill är att vara nära, så nära det bara går.

“Fan. Isak,” viskar Even mot hans läppar, och knyter fingrarna i Isaks hår så att det drar lite i hårbotten. Lutar hans huvud åt sidan så att kyssen blir djupare, och det darrar till i hela Isak av hur perfekt deras munnar passar ihop. Nästan som att de är gjorda för varandra. 

Hur _fan_ kunde han tycka att det var en bra idé att gå ifrån Even sådär?

Även om Isak fortfarande har jackan och skorna på sig är det som att ingen av dem vill släppa den andre, som att de klamrar sig till varandra, och han känner hur det blir tjockt i halsen. 

Han sluter ögonen, känner doften av Evens schampo i näsan, ryser när Evens långa fingrar kammar genom hans hår. Öppnar munnen lite till när Evens tumme stryker längs hans käke och glider upp mot mungipan.

Känner hur han börjar svettas under jackan när deras tungspetsar nuddar varandra.

Han lyfter ena foten för att försöka trampa av sig skorna, men lyckas bara halvvägs – Even håller honom fortfarande så hårt intill sig att det nästan inte går att röra sig – och tappar nästan balansen, får Even att skratta till och släppa taget om hans midja.

“Du måste klä av dig.” Even ler mot hans mun, men det finns något skrovligt och mörkt i hans röst som får det att ila längs Isaks ryggrad. Som får honom att snabbt vränga av sig jackan och kasta den åt sidan, in i köket, och sparka bort skorna mot hyllan utan att bry sig om ifall det kommer grus överallt. 

Det finns bara en skugga av skrattet kvar på Evens ansikte när han böjer sig fram och smeker över Isaks armbågar, mjuka fingertoppar över den tunna huden på insidan av överarmarna – istället är hans ögon mörka, med ett uttryck som Isak inte har sett förut. Något sårbart, som får Isak att känna det som att han ser rakt in i Evens inre. 

Något som gör att han inte protesterar när Even, istället för att ta av sin egen tröja, tar tag längst ner i kanten på Isaks t-shirt och lyfter. Som får honom att villigt lyfta armarna och gör att han låter Even dra den av honom och kasta den åt sidan.

Det drar lite från dörren, men det lilla elementet i hallen är varmt nog för att Isak inte ska frysa trots att han står där i bar överkropp. Ändå går det en rysning längs hans rygg när Even lyfter blicken och ser på honom. Hans hår är lite rufsigt efter att Isak dragit handen genom det, hans läppar svullna och lite rödare än vanligt, och de mörka skuggorna under hans ögon får hans blick att se hungrig, nästan vild ut. 

Och när Evens blick glider ner över Isaks hals och bröst och fortsätter ner över hans mage snurrar det till i hans huvud. Han lutar sig bakåt, mot dörren, och ser Even bita sig i läppen. 

Det är som att Even kan se _allt._ Rakt in i honom. Se det där kaoset, de där knutarna som liksom lägger krokben för honom. Som fortfarande trasslar ihop sig ibland och gör honom vilsen.

Och han kan fortfarande inte fatta att det inte gör Even rädd. Att det inte får honom att vilja gå. 

Han märker att han andas snabbt, nästan skakigt. Kinderna hettar, och han knyter händerna längs sidorna. Even står nära, så nära att Isak nästan kan känna värmen stråla från hans kropp, men Even nuddar honom inte. Bara ser på honom med den där mörka, nästan outgrundliga blicken. 

“Jag är så jävla glad att du är min.” Even drar efter andan, men säger inget mer. 

Istället lutar han sig fram och kysser Isak. Mjukt, nästan försiktigt, men det dröjer inte länge innan han öppnar munnen lite och lägger handen mot Isaks kind. Låter den glida upp och lägga sig runt Isaks nacke, fingrar som håller honom nära, bestämt, som får honom att rysa. Han stönar lågt när Even försiktigt låter sin tunga glida in i hans mun, samtidigt som han trycker sig närmare, nästan pressar Isak mot ytterdörren med sin kropp.

Det känns som att det finns något nytt i hur Even håller honom, hur han kysser honom. Varligt, som alltid, men ändå hårdare än vanligt. Mer bestämt. Som att han inte låter Isak räta på sig, utan håller honom fast mot dörren. Knyter handen i Isaks hår och lutar sig över honom, som att han inte kan komma nära nog. Som att han aldrig tänker släppa honom, och det fyller Isaks bröst med något glödgande hett, något som är sårigt och läkande på samma gång.

Dörren är inte längre kall mot hans rygg, utan varm och lite klistrig mot huden. Han har handen i ett hårt grepp i Evens t-shirt, kanske hade han tänkt att dra den av honom, men nu vet han inte längre. Vet bara att han rycker till när Even skrapar med tänderna mot hans hals, att han stönar när han känner Evens tunga strax efteråt. Våt och varm och han är hård nu, hård mot insidan av kalsongerna, mot Evens lår. 

“Jag också,” viskar han in i Evens hår, och ryser när han känner Evens hand glida ner längs hans sida. Det strålar hela vägen in i magen av förväntan när Even drar fingrarna längs hans byxkant, och sedan tar ett stadigt grepp om hans höft. 

Han lutar bakhuvudet mot dörren, låter Even få mer plats, och suckar när Even kysser ner längs hans hals, över hans nyckelben. 

Önskar att Even aldrig ska släppa, att han alltid ska hålla i honom på det här sättet. Visa att Isak är _hans._

Det bultar i bröstet, i magen och skrevet när Even flyttar händerna till framsidan på hans jeans och börjar öppna dem. Isak suckar när Evens fingrar nuddar hans mage, när hans tummar hakar i resåren på kalsongerna och drar dem neråt, och han hjälper villigt till att åla sig ur kläderna och trampa av sig strumporna.

Han känner hur han blir svag i benen när Even trycker honom mot dörren igen, när han tar ett fastare tag runt Isaks höfter och pressar dem mot sina egna, Evens jeans sträva mot hans nakna hud. 

Han griper tag om Evens axel, måste ha något att hålla sig i när allt gungar och pulsen bultar så hårt i hans öron att han nästan tappar balansen. 

“Jag är din,” flämtar han i Evens öra, och det får Even att knyta handen ännu hårdare i hans hår och stöna mot hans hals.

“Isak,” mumlar Even, mörka, djupa ord mot den tunna huden, och vibrationerna från hans röst får hela Isaks kropp att bulta av upphetsning och begär. “Vänd dig om.”

Det är knappt så att Isak kan hålla sig upprätt längre; det flimrar framför ögonen när Even lägger sina stora händer runt hans midja och vänder på honom, långsamt, men utan tvekan. 

Han ryser längs hela ryggen när Even lägger sina mjuka läppar mot hans hårfäste och kysser hans nackkotor, en efter en, och han kan inte låta bli att stöna när Evens ena hand glider upp över hans bröst, när den skrovliga huden på hans tumme drar över Isaks bröstvårta. 

“Jag älskar dig.” Evens andedräkt är varm i hans hår när han lägger armen runt hans överkropp, ett hårt, tryggt grepp med handen på hans axel, och Isak kan knappt andas.

Känner hur han nästan får en klump i halsen av alla känslor som rusar genom honom. 

Av lättnaden över att Even tog emot honom i sina armar trots allt. Av all kärlek som Even översköljer honom med när han förtjänar det som allra minst, av hur hårt Even håller i honom, av att Even vill ha honom trots allt det trassliga, fula och mörka.

Av all frustration han gått och burit på den senaste veckan, all ilska som rasat igenom honom under hans arga, hopplösa promenad genom stan, hans besvikelse över sig själv, hur han han bara drog. Allt det de fortfarande kanske måste prata om.

Men inte nu.

Det enda han vill känna nu är Even.

Han sluter ögonen, lägger pannan mot dörren och fokuserar på allt han känner med sin kropp istället – på värmen från Evens bröst som strålar genom t-shirten, det grova tyget i hans jeans mot Isaks nakna ben. Evens fingrar som håller hårt i hans överarm medan hans andra hand smeker över Isaks mage, ner mot hans ljumske, tummen i en linje längs hans stånd, och han kan höra sig själv kvida tyst.

Vill egentligen säga allt han känner, svara Even att han älskar honom också, låta honom få höra hur mycket han betyder, men klarar bara att svälja kring orden, luta sig mot dörren och andas. 

Istället lägger han sin hand över Evens på axeln, trycker sin handflata mot hans starka, trygga knogar, och hoppas att det räcker. Pressar sig bakåt, känner hur hård Even är genom byxorna, hör honom stöna mjukt mot hans hårfäste. 

Han ryser när Evens hand glider in mellan hans ben, känner hur det drar till hårt i hela skrevet när hans handflata stryker över de sträva små håren längst upp på insidan av låren. Flämtar till när han känner Evens fingrar mellan skinkorna, fingertopparna precis över hans öppning. Han är fortfarande känslig sedan Even hade sina fingrar i honom i morse, men han vill inget hellre än att Even ska fortsätta. 

Hör på Evens snabba andhämtning hur mycket han vill det också. Vet att de båda behöver det, komma så nära varandra de kan, nu, utan dröjsmål.

Han drar efter andan när Even pressar lätt och trycker sig mot hans fingrar, särar lite på benen och stönar lågt.

“Kan du – kan du fortfarande...?” Evens röst är mörk och grov mot hans nacke, får honom att nästan bli till géle.

Han nickar mot dörren, känner hur andedräkten är fuktig mot det målade träet, hur Evens kropp är varm och trygg mot hans egen, hans grepp runt Isak starkt och fast. 

“Stå still, baby.” Even kysser honom i nacken innan värmen från hans kropp försvinner, och Isak blundar och sväljer, måste fokusera för att stå kvar, för att inte följa efter Evens fingrar. 

Han ryser till när han hör hur Even knäpper upp sina jeans, hur tyget skrapar mot Evens hud när han drar ner dem över höfterna. Sedan ett plastigt _klick,_ antagligen av den där glidmedelstuben som legat i lådan med handskar hur länge som helst och som de skämtat om men låtit ligga. 

“Du är så fin.” Evens röst är djup och skrovlig, och Isak ryser till när han känner hans hala fingrar glida in mellan skinkorna. Han särar på benen, lägger underarmarna mot dörren och ser snabbt ner mot golvet; ser sina nakna fötter mot den svarta dörrmattan, några skor och jeansen i en knölig hög. Hans egen hårda kuk som står stramt upp mot magen. 

Han blundar, känner hur synen av hans egen kropp får det att börja susa i bakhuvudet igen, hur det virvlar upp tankar på sådant han inte borde sagt eller gjort. Han gör sitt bästa för att fokusera på här och nu, på Even och _dem,_ men känner ändå hur det börjar strama i halsen, fast han inte vill –

Så lägger Even armen runt hans bröst igen, och allt blir tyst. 

Det enda som spelar någon roll nu är hur hårt Even håller runt honom, hur hans mun är fuktig mot Isaks nacke och hur hård och hal hans kuk är mot Isaks öppning. Allt annat försvinner; allt utom Evens kropp tätt intill hans, Evens hand som kramar hans höft, som håller honom stilla medan han långsamt trycker sig in. 

“Åh gud.” Han biter sig i läppen, andas genom näsan, gör sitt bästa för att slappna av. Försöker låta bli att pressa höfterna bakåt, försöker påminna sig själv om att ta emot Even lite i taget fastän kroppen skriker efter mera, nu, som att det inte gör något ifall det är för mycket, för fort. 

Han ryser av Evens varma andedräkt mot nacken, gnyr till när Even kramar till om hans bröst, håller honom nära, stadigt. 

“Isak,” viskar Even i hans hår, “Isak.”

Det går en ilning längs hela hans ben och ända ner i tårna när Even kysser hans öra, halsen, axeln, överallt där han kommer åt, samtidigt som han tränger ännu längre in. Even känns i hela kroppen, som en vibration, något som växer och blir större. Som om greppet han har runt Isak, sättet han omsluter honom på, hur han fyller upp Isak överallt – som om det är något som skulle kunna ställa allt tillrätta. Lägga allt på rätt plats. 

Even har aldrig känts så här _mycket_ inuti honom, aldrig så här intensivt och uppfyllande. Så nära. Som att det inte finns några försvar eller väggar kvar mellan dem. Bara en önskan om att vara så nära som det bara går, utan förbehåll, utan hemligheter.

Det är på gränsen för vad han klarar – inte bara fysiskt, utan i hur nära känslorna ligger hans yta, som att de står skrivna på hans hud. Som att Even skulle kunna läsa honom bara genom att se på honom, förstå precis vad han vill och vem han är, bara genom att smeka med sina fingertoppar över hans nakna, sköra hals.

På ett sätt är det skrämmande – han har aldrig träffat någon som känner honom så väl, ända in i hans mörkaste, djupaste inre – och på samma gång finns det ingen han hellre skulle vilja såg honom så här. Som han skulle våga lita på så här förbehållslöst.

Som han skulle låta hålla honom så här; fingrarna i ett hårt, fastklamrat grepp runt hans axel, med armen korsad över hans bröst, spänd, stark och fast, och oändligt trygg. Med den andra handen på hans höft, läpparna mot hans öra, andedräkten varm och hes och så nära. Med höfterna tätt intill Isaks hud, de halvt neddragna byxorna mot Isaks lår, bara en tunn t-shirt mot hans rygg. 

Even står still, som att han väntar in Isak, låter honom vänja sig. Kanske de båda behöver det – bara andas tillsammans, känna att de är här. Att ingen av dem är på väg någon annanstans.

“Isak,” viskar Even, igen, och hans röst låter nästan sprucken, tunn och bottenlöst djup på samma gång.

Det får Isak att flytta handen från dörren och lägga den över Evens, så att de trycker hans höfter bakåt, tillsammans. Får Even att tryckas ännu någon millimeter in. Får det att kännas som att han fyller upp varenda liten vrå, varje litet mörkt och hemligt skrymsle inuti Isak.

När Isak släpper hans hand drar Even sig ur, inte hela vägen, bara en aning, men det känns ändå som att han lämnar ett tomrum efter sig. Isak skjuter höfterna bakåt, tar tag i Evens hand, och när Even möter honom och fyller upp honom igen känns det som att hans ögon ska rulla bakåt i huvudet. 

Han tappar nästan balansen av hur _rätt_ det känns – precis på gränsen till för mycket, men inte utan att han känner en slags tillfredsställelse i att han klarar det, att han kan ta emot Even såhär, och att Even litar på att han gör det.

Det går inte att låta att bli att stöna när Even stöter in i honom igen – hela vägen in, lite hårdare, lite mer bestämt – och fastän Isak står med ansiktet mot ytterdörren, så nära att varje ljud antagligen hörs ut i trapphuset, klarar han inte att vara tyst.

“Gud. Even,” flämtar han, Evens arm tvärs över hans mage nu, hans andra arm ännu fastare kring hans bröst, samtidigt som han kysser Isak på halsen, bakom käkvinkeln, mjuka läppar i tydlig kontrast till hur hård han är inuti Isak. Hård och stark och _perfekt,_ och Isak stönar igen, tappar nästan andan av att försöka hålla inne alla ljud.

Han vrider huvudet åt sidan, försöker fånga Evens läppar med sina, men lyckas bara nästan – känner mest Evens nästipp mot sidan av ansiktet, varm andedräkt mot fuktig hud. Handen på hans axel glider upp, fjäderlätt över hans hals, mer bestämt när den närmar sig hans käke. En stark tumme mot hans läppar, och så lägger sig Evens fingrar kring hans haka. Håller den i ett fast grepp medan han kysser Isaks mungipa och kind.

När Evens tumme trycker mot Isaks mun särar han på läpparna och låter den glida in – en sträv, varm fingertopp mot hans tunga, och hans huvud snurrar av hur Even är överallt. Inuti, runtomkring, så nära, och Isak sluter ögonen. Bara tar emot, låter Even få föra, litar på att han vet precis vad Isak vill ha. Han är så jävla färdig med att tänka för mycket, oroa sig, hålla inne med saker. 

Han tar stöd mot dörren med ena armen, stönar runt Evens tumme när han stöter in igen och igen. Huden är svettig mot dörren nu, han vet att han läcker försats, hela kroppen nästan vibrerar. Han gnyr när Even drar tummen ur hans mun, när han drar den i ett blött spår längs kinden och följer Isaks hals ner mot axeln, upp längs armen. Ryser när Even lägger sina långa fingrar runt hans handled, så att han håller hans arm fast mot dörren. 

“Jag älskar dig,” flämtar Even igen, lågt och andlöst precis vid hans öra, och Isak klarar knappt att stå upp längre. Hans underarm glider ner mot träet, fuktig av svett och svag av alla överväldigande känslor, och han låter Even hålla honom uppe, en stark arm över hans höfter, den andra runt hans handled, hela Evens långa kropp klistrad tätt intill hans. 

Han tycker han hör något eka ute i trapphuset, en dörr som slås igen, nycklar som skramlar, men det är som att allt därute händer i en annan dimension. Kanske ett helt annat universum, till och med. Som att dörren framför honom stänger allt annat ute, som att det enda som existerar på riktigt är Even och han, här och nu, tillsammans.

Handen runt hans höft glider upp längs hans sida, samtidigt som Even tar ett litet steg framåt med foten, och när han stöter in igen är det i en ny vinkel, precis _där,_ och Isak måste bita sig i läppen för att inte stöna för högt.

“Mm?” Even stryker med läpparna bakom hans öra, och vibrationerna från hans röst ilar hela vägen ner i Isaks bröst, ner i hans mage och ut i hans kuk. Han känner hur han rycker till, hur svetten bryter ut på insidan av hans lår och svalnar i draget från trapphuset.

“Shit. Even.” Det är det enda han får ur sig – han känner hur han börjar närma sig gränsen för vad han klarar av, hur han är på väg in i det där gränslandet där hela kroppen håller andan och väntar på att bli förlöst.

I vanliga fall skulle han kanske vilja stanna där längre, dra ut på det, låta Even få honom att komma bara från sin kuk, men inte nu. 

Han behöver mer. Allt. Allt av Even, så mycket och så nära som det bara går.

“Ta på mig,” stönar han, sköra ord rakt ut i luften, och Even kysser honom på örsnibben innan greppet kring hans handled hårdnar, och den andra handen glider ner till hans skrev. 

Ett tyst kvidande slinker ur hans mun när Even drar med tummen längs hans stånd, hela kroppen vibrerar, han kan knappt andas – och så äntligen, äntligen, lägger Even handen kring honom. Evens stora, varma, trygga hand, långa fingrar i ett säkert grepp kring hans kuk, tummen som är blöt av Isaks försats och rör sig runt toppen, får allting att gnistra.

När Even lägger läpparna mot hans hals, våta, sugande kyssar under örat, ner mot käken, vet Isak att han inte har långt kvar. 

På ett sätt vill han stanna här för evigt, i den här svävande bubblan där inget finns utom dem och deras kroppar och allt de känner för varandra, men samtidigt vill han inget hellre än att bara släppa taget. Ge sig själv till Even och låta honom ta emot, få sjunka ihop i hans armar och låta honom bära hela Isaks tyngd, få visa Even hur mycket han litar på honom, att han vågar ge honom allt. 

“Jag älskar dig.” Han mumlar mot dörren, försöker lägga allt han känner i orden. 

Han hör Even dra häftigt efter andan mot hans hals, känner hans kropp spännas, känner hur han drar honom mot sig, som att han försöker tränga ännu längre in, fast det knappast går. Det ilar genom hela kroppen när Even tar ett ännu fastare tag runt hans stånd, när han lägger den andra armen över hans bröst och tar tag om hans axel i en omfamning som är både så innerlig och desperat att Isak nästan tappar andan.

Han låter armen falla bakåt, lägger den runt Evens nacke, lutar huvudet mot hans axel. Kniper ihop ögonen, Even håller honom, har honom, han vet det, är helt säker. 

“Kom nu, baby. För mig.” Evens andedräkt är varm mot hans hud, munnen precis vid örat, rösten djup och skrovlig, och Isak kan inte neka honom någonting.

Det sköljer över honom, han har ingen möjlighet att hålla tillbaka. Släpper bara taget helt, låter Even hålla honom uppe när knäna viker sig. Han tror att han låter, högt, men han är inte säker.

Det enda han bryr sig om är att Even är där. 

Någonstans i utkanten av allt han känner märker han att Even rör sig snabbare, ryckigare. Att han stönar hest mot Isaks hals innan han pressar sig djupt in en sista gång, och Isak vet att han kommer nu också, inne i honom, med armarna runt honom, överallt.

Till slut blir allt tyst och stannar upp – de bara står där tillsammans, flämtar, och Isak känner hur Even andas, hur hans bröstkorg utvidgas mot Isaks rygg. Han lutar sig fortfarande mot Even, nacken i en vinkel som börjar kännas obekväm, men han har inte riktigt kraften att sträcka på sig, vill inte släppa Even än.

Till slut kysser Even honom lätt på halsen och lossar greppet kring hans midja. Det ömmar när Even försiktigt drar sig ur, samtidigt som det känns obehagligt tomt, och han hör sig själv gny. 

“Älskling. Kom.” Even lägger läpparna mot hans axel. “Du skakar.”

Först nu märker Isak att han är våt av svett, hur Evens t-shirt är helt fuktig mot hans rygg. 

“Släpp mig inte,” viskar han. Halsen känns för tjock för att han ska kunna säga mer, plötsligt känner han sig blottad, känner klumpen växa i magen igen. 

Evens grepp om honom hårdnar omedelbart, starka armar som håller honom nära. “Aldrig. Det vet du.” 

Det är inte många steg till sovrummet, samtidigt som vandringen dit känns evighetslång. Isak ser ner på sina nakna fötter medan de går, vill egentligen inte ha ögonen öppna, saknar redan känslan av att vara uppfylld, omsluten, av att klättra, högre och högre. 

Han lägger sig i sängen, vill dra täcket över huvudet, vill andas lugnt, hitta tillbaka till det trygga. Så känner han hur det gungar till, hur madrassen sjunker ner bakom honom. En varm kropp mot hans egen, Even är naken nu, naken och varm och _där,_ med armarna runt honom, täcket över dem båda. 

De borde kanske gått raka vägen till duschen, men just nu orkar Isak inte bry sig. Han bara trycker sig mot Even, vill komma nära igen. Even andas mot hans nacke, kammar försiktigt med fingrarna genom hans hår, armen lika stark och fast mot hans bröst som alldeles nyss.

Han hör Even svälja bakom honom, ett avbrutet andetag vid hans öra. Som att han vill säga någonting, men hindrar sig själv i sista stund.

Som att han vill låta Isak få bestämma tempot, och omtänksamheten fyller Isaks bröst med värme, får hjärtat att svälla av vetskapen att Even i grund och botten _förstår_ honom. Att Even känner på sig precis vad han behöver.

Han känner klumpen i halsen börja bygga på sig igen – _vad har han egentligen gjort för att förtjäna det här?_ – men vill inte dit igen, vill bara koncentrera sig på Evens långa kropp längs hans, värmen under täcket, deras andetag mot varandra.

Handen på hans bröst trycker lite hårdare, Evens tumme i cirklar på hans hud, och Isak lägger handen över hans och blundar. 

Försöker andas ut den skavande, kantiga känslan som dröjer sig kvar. Hoppas någonstans att han ska slippa prata om det ifall de ligger här tillräckligt länge, fast han egentligen vet att det inte är så det fungerar. Att han måste. Att _de_ måste. Att de faktiskt är skyldiga varandra det.

Han drar efter andan, känner hur han darrar lite när luften fyller hans bröst, och huden känns plötsligt lite för känslig, luften i rummet för kall mot ansiktet, allting lite för rått. När han vrider ner ansiktet i kudden känner han Evens andedräkt komma närmare hans öra, Evens hand glida upp mot hans axel.

“Du, är du – jag gjorde väl inte illa dig?” Evens röst är full av omsorg, men med en kant av oro som gör att Isak vrider upp ansiktet igen.

Han vänder sig sakta om, tvingar sig själv att se rakt på Even.

“Nej. Gud nej. Jag – fan.” Det är nära att det börjar bränna bakom ögonlocken igen – att Even kan tro att han gjorde nåt fel, när han i själva verket –

“Du gjorde mig inte alls illa.” Han trycker sig närmare Even, borrar in näsan i hans hals, lägger läpparna mot hans hud. Mjuk, varm, som bara en tunn hinna mellan dem. “Det var – alltså, det var så sjukt bra.” 

“Vad bra.” Even håller honom hårdare, stryker honom långsamt längs ryggen. “Och – mm. Det var det.” 

Det blir tyst igen, Evens puls jämn och stadig mot hans näsa, hans fingrar i åttor på Isaks rygg. Deras andetag bredvid varandra, och Isak vet att Even väntar.

Han sväljer mot Evens halsgrop, och lägger armen kring hans rygg. 

“Men – jag vet inte.” Han biter sig i läppen, vill inte riva sönder närheten mellan dem. Samtidigt vet han att han inte har något val, att den kan börja spricka om de inte vågar syna allt som ledde hit. Och det finns inget han är mer rädd för än det.

Han drar ett djupt andetag, och tar sats.

“Jag är fortfarande bara så… besviken på mig själv. Att jag… lämnade dig sådär.” 

“Isak –“ 

“Jo, men... det var så dåligt gjort och jag – jag vill inte göra dig illa men jag är ju helt värdelös på att –“ Hjärtat slår snabbare i bröstkorgen nu, och den där brännande känslan är på väg tillbaka bakom ögonlocken. “Jag vet att det kanske låter helt knäppt, men… jag fattar liksom inte hur du orkar med mig ibland.”

I samma sekund som han sagt det så vet han att det är sant. Tänker på allt som han inte klarar, som Even är så mycket bättre på; att prata om saker, att säga rakt ut vad han tycker och känner. Att inte få ångest varje gång han ska träffa sin egen jävla _pappa._ Att stanna kvar och kämpa, istället för att bara dra.

Och, värst av allt, att hans sätt att lämna Even i eftermiddags påminner Isak om just _det._ Om Terje, och hur det sista Isak vill är att göra precis som han gjorde en gång i tiden. Lämna, utan förklaring, utan ord. Fega ur.

Och ändå var det precis det som hände.

Han borrar in ansiktet i den mjuka huden på Evens hals, klamrar sig fast vid hans rygg och försöker andas så där som Even lärt honom. In, ut. In igen. 

Känner hur Even kramar honom hårt, fokuserar på hur hans armar trycker Isak intill sig, hur hans fingrar sjunker in i Isaks hud, lika tveklöst och tryggt som i hallen nyss.

“Kan du lyssna på mig nu? Utan att avbryta?” Vibrationerna från Evens röst känns i hela Isaks kropp, och han drar ett djupt andetag innan han nickar. Känner hur Even drar sin hand genom hans hår, lägger handen på hans kind utan att släppa greppet om hans rygg med den andra. “Du får inte vara så hård mot dig själv, okej? Jag – jag vill ju ha dig för att du är du. Jag får inte _stå ut_ med någonting, jag är så jävla glad varenda dag som jag får vakna bredvid dig, och –“ 

“Men –“ 

“Shh. Jag är inte färdig.” Even kysser honom på pannan, på kinden, pratar med låg röst nära Isaks öra, så nära att att hans varma andedräkt kittlar mot hans örsnibb och sänder små rysningar nerför nacken. “Du – du är ju tillsammans med _mig._ Och jag är… knappast perfekt, liksom.”

En snabb tanke drar genom Isaks huvud – _du är ju det_ – men han vet vad Even menar. Vet, nu när de varit tillsammans i nästan ett helt år, att Evens självsäkra, avslappnade fasad döljer långt fler osäkerheter än de flesta tror. Vet hur mycket Even kan tvivla på sig själv, sena kvällar och tidiga morgnar och när världen väger tyngre på Evens axlar än den gör på de flesta andras.

“Fast du är ju det. För mig.” Han lyfter huvudet, vilar det mot kudden så att han kan se Even rakt i ansiktet.

Even ser ner mellan dem innan han möter Isaks blick och ler snett. “Det är ju precis det jag menar. Du är ju det också. Fast inte allt du säger eller gör är perfekt ibland, så finns det ju ingen som – som kunde vara bättre för mig. Inte ens i närheten.”

De vassa kanterna som skrapat på insidan av Isaks bröst är nästan borta nu, avrundade och mjuka istället, och han låter ena benet glida upp över Evens höft och dra honom närmare. Han försöker låta bli att grimasera när det sträcker till i ljumsken, lyfter handen till Evens kind, drar tummen längs hans käke. Ser på håret som faller i fuktiga testar över hans panna, hans stora blå ögon, runda och öppna.

Ännu en gång genomfars han av den där förnimmelsen av att Even kan se _allt._ Varje trasslig knut och vass kant, allt som gör att Isak knappt står ut med sig själv ibland. 

Och ändå ligger Even här, med sin nakna kropp emot hans, och säger att han inte vill vara någon annanstans.

“Jag kan inte fatta att jag knappt kände dig för ett år sedan,” viskar han.

Evens tänder blänker till i ljuset från sovrumslampan när han ler och lägger handen på Isaks kind. “Helt sjukt, ju.”

“Mm.” Isak ler tillbaka, ser honom i ögonen. Försöker låta sig själv ta emot tillgivenheten han ser i Evens blick, som han _vet_ finns där, fastän han inte alltid klarar att fatta det. 

“Alltså, det här året har varit det bästa i hela mitt liv. Du vet det, va?” Evens fingrar vilar i hans hår nu, tummen vid Isaks öra, och Isak låter huvudet sjunka ner i kudden, låter Evens värme omsluta honom.

Han andas ut. “Ja. Jag vet det. Och – så mycket samma. Herregud.”

Evens ögon glittrar mot honom, men han säger inget mer. Bara stryker handen över Isaks nacke, hans axel, och upp igen i hans hår, och Isak vet att det är dags nu. Att tillfället är rätt. 

Han drar efter andan. “Jag… um, det här med julen, alltså.”

“Mm?” Even ser på honom, lugn och stilla, väntande.

“Alltså… när jag pratade med pappa häromdagen så sa han att Åse skulle fira jul med dem. Och jag – jag vet inte.” 

Even höjer ögonbrynen, men säger fortfarande inget. 

“Det... det bara kändes konstigt, liksom. Jag blev typ orolig för Lea, att hon inte skulle ha det bra i jul.” Han skrattar till. “Ganska larvigt, vi har ju inte setts på flera år och nu plötsligt kommer jag och ska lägga mig i. Som att jag har rätt till det, liksom.”

Han rycker på axlarna, ser förbi Even, bort mot fönstret. Det har börjat snöa, vita flingor mot den mörkgrå himlen där utanför.

“Men – eller jag vet inte. Det kändes bara som att – jag skulle vilja vara där för henne, liksom. Men så ser du så mycket fram emot julen hos din familj, och jag ville inte att du skulle –”

“Isak. Baby.” Even lägger näsan mot hans, ögonen så nära att de blir suddiga, hans andedräkt varm mot Isaks läppar. “Förlåt.”

Isak andas ut i luckan av luft mellan dem, känner Evens ögonfransar kittla mot hans kinder. 

“Jag blir liksom så ivrig av att vilja… visa dig hur mycket jag tycker om dig, och så –” Even drar efter andan “– så blev det liksom som att du kände dig pressad istället, och – gud. Det var verkligen inte meningen. Jag ville ju bara –”

“Men jag vet ju hur viktig julen är för dig.” 

Evens grepp om honom blir fastare, mjuka men ändå bestämda fingrar runt hans axel. “Du. Tror du verkligen att julen är viktigare än vad _du_ är?”

Isak sväljer, kan inte låta bli att fnysa, mest åt sig själv. “Öh. Nä. Kanske inte.”

_“Definitivt_ inte.” Even kysser honom lätt på läpparna, innan han drar sig tillbaka och ser Isak rakt i ögonen igen. “Alltså, vi kanske kan vara med din familj på julafton och min på juldagen, eller nåt. Eller om du vill åka själv till din pappa, så är det klart att det går bra. Ifall du hellre skulle vilja att jag –”

Even blir tyst, biter sig i läppen och flackar plötsligt upp med blicken till en punkt någonstans vid Isaks öra. Och Isak vet.

“Du.” Han stryker tummen över Evens kind igen, känner värmen strömma genom honom när Even riktar upp blicken igen och fäster den i hans. “Jag vill jättegärna att du följer med. Om _du_ vill.”

“Ja?” Even lyfter lite på ögonbrynen, läpparna lätt särade. “Vill du det?”

”Det finns inget jag hellre vill.” Han lägger handen runt Evens nacke, ett stadigt grepp, fingrarna i hans hår. “Och du. Vi behöver inte bestämma nu _nu._ Det fixar sig.”

“Det fixar sig.” Even ler mot honom. “Vi kan prata om det. Eller hur?”

Isak drar efter andan. Ser rakt in Evens ögon, på den tunna spegelbilden av sitt eget ansikte reflekterat i hans. 

Ler tillbaka, innan han kysser Even igen. “Vi kan det.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas ni gillade ficen och att ni tyckte det var fint att återse Isak och Even från det här universumet – vi tyckte det var fantastiskt roligt att skriva om dem igen!  
> Att skriva förra årets julkalender var något av det roligaste vi gjort, och vi är definitivt inte färdiga med att skriva om Isak och Even, tillsammans och var för sig. Hoppas ni vill följa med i framtiden också, i den här världen eller en annan.  
> Tack för att ni läst, och God Jul!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
